Anger
by Miroku-Lover-101112
Summary: Timmy Turner, with Cosmo and Wanda, from The Fairly Odd Parents, get sucked into a story called Rage written by Inu101112! Will he ever escape? And why is Vicki there!


I don't own _The Fairly Odd Parents_ or _InuYasha_ or _Rage_ (my one friend, _Inu101112_'s, fic) charactors.  
  
Hello! I'm going to directly copy this from Tori's, or _NekoCosmo101112_'s, story _Anger._ This is _Inu101112_ typing this, though... Tor doesn't have a comp', so I type up all her stories... The homepage "I" own is a link to her screenname, bio, whatever you wanna call it!  
  
_This is Segment One!_  
  
**WARNING ALERT WARNING ALERT** She already made a second, and she works on twenty-million stories at once like myself! **WARNING ALERT WARNING ALERT**  
  
[ Oh yeah! Big OOC! ] = My own notes  
  
_( then... Woah, wait )_ = Action  
  
_Well of course I think you're stupid!_ = Thinking  
  
-/-/-  
  
Timmy: Segment One, The Begining  
  
-/-/-  
  
Timmy: Wanda, Cosmo! Where are you two?!  
  
Cosmo: We're right here, Timmy. Look, I found a nickel!  
  
Wanda: That's nice. Hey, Timmy... Aren't your parents going out?  
  
Timmy: Oh no! That means...  
  
Mom: Timmy! We're leaving!  
  
Dad: Yeah! And your favorite baby-sitter is coming!  
  
Vicki [actually, it says "Vicky", but what the hey!]: Hey! Twerp! You have a lot of my chores to do!  
  
Timmy: Wha... **AHHHHH!!!!!!!**  
  
_(portal opens and they all, x-ing out Mom and Dad who were already gone, get sucked inside)  
_  
InuYasha: Hey, Kagome! Look out!!!  
  
_(Timmy comes out of portal and the portal disapears) (Timmy lands on Kagome)_  
  
Kagome: Ouch! Who're you?  
  
Timmy: I'm Timmy Turner and I'm ten years old. Who are you?  
  
InuYasha in OOC mode: I'm InuYasha! [Oh yeah! Big OOC!] And this is Kagome, Sango, Yasho, Kikyou [Or Kick You], and Kyo.  
  
Kogi [Or Voro]: [She really likes Voro for some reason, dunno why, don't ask] Ahem!  
  
InuYasha in OOC mode yet: Oh, yeah! This is Voro, Kirara, Sola [Or Marai], Minco [Or Yuko], Bakuri [from _"Time Travel",_ a story that will be posted under _Inu101112_ under _"Anime Crossovers"],_ and Miroku [Who** ISN'T** perverted... yet].  
  
Voro: Thank you! Now, Timmy, where do you come from and how did you get here? _Yeah... Wait, don't tell me another portal. (sighs)_  
  
Timmy: I come from DimmsDale! But I don't know how I got here in the first place; all I remember is my parents leaving and Vicki... _(gasps)_ Oh no,** DON'T** tell me Vicki's here!  
  
Vicki: **_AHHHHHH!!!_ Wolves, wolves! Run for your lives!**  
  
InuYasha: Great... Kouga... **WAIT!** He might be after your baby-sitter!  
  
Timmy: Oh no, wait! How did you know she's my baby-sitter?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, InuYasha! How'd you do it?  
  
InuYasha: Hey, do you think I'm stupid!? It says it right here in the stupid script! "Timmy! We're leaving!" and then... "Yeah! And your favorite **baby-sitter** is coming!" **DUH!**  
  
Timmy:Oh, yeah... A, he, he, he, he...! _Well of course I think you're stupid!_  
  
Kouga: I didn't come for your stupid baby-sitter, I came back for her. _(points to Kagome)_ Now hand 'er over and I won't have to use heavy artillery!  
  
[I'm adding this part, I thought it was funny... I have her perrmission to do so]  
  
Timmy: What's with the pointy ears, Mister Kouga?  
  
Sola: He's an elf.  
  
Kouga: _**HEY!!!**_  
  
Timmy: _(points to InuYasha)_ And he has kitty-ears!  
  
InuYasha: _(pulling on ears)_ Their dog ears! _**D. O. G. **_Dog, stupids!  
  
Cosmo, Timmy, and Wanda: ... We knew that...  
  
[Now, back to the script!]  
  
InuYasha: No, Kouga, I won't let 'chu take 'er!  
  
Kouga: Humph! Fine then... Children, **_ATTACK!_**  
  
"Children": _(charge at the "gang") (then... Woah, wait)_  
  
Timmy: You might have your wovles, but I've got Fairy Godparents! Now... Cosmo, Wanda...  
  
Cosmo, Wanda: _(appear) (get wands ready)_ [Good thing Vicki somehow ran inside... 'cause she ain't hearin' a single word of it!]  
  
Timmy: Sense I can't wish them away 'cause they're his children...  
  
Yasho InuYasha: _No they're not..._  
  
Timmy: I wish I had a super power suit!  
  
Wanda: Wait! Don't you remember super kitty?  
  
-/ Flashback /-  
  
Dogs: _(yip! yop!) (wine! wine!!)_  
  
Big cat: _(comes)_  
  
Timmy: **_AHHHH!!!_** _**Run for your lives!**_ [What's up with that line?!!! That's the second time I've typed that!]  
  
-/ End of Flashback /-  
  
Wanda: And super bike that made you ride it and got your Dad mad!! [O-O Never knew she could rhyme before] And don't make Cosmo relive super toilet!!  
  
Cosmo: It took in the whole plunger!! All the clogging, all the clogging!  
  
InuYasha: _(whispers to Kyo)_ What's their problem?  
  
Kyo: _(whispers back)_ Don't know. Memory loss, maybe?  
  
Timmy:Okay then! I wish I had a **SUPER POWER SUIT!!!  
**  
Cosmo Wanda: _(blow away by Timmy's screaming)_ Okay, okay!

_(poof!)_  
  
Timmy: _(has a cool weapon suit)  
_  
InuYasha:_ (already started on his "Claws of Steel" attack)_  
  
-/-/-  
  
That's...  
  
InuYasha: I have to say it?!!! I'm on pause! How the-  
  
Yeah... _**DO IT OR I'LL TELL KAGOME TO SAY "THE WORD"!!!**_  
  
InuYasha: - Segment One, The Begging.  
  
Begining, InuYasha...  
  
InuYasha: **SEGMENT ONE, THE #$% BEGINING!!!!!**  
  
Thank you! But... swear in a PG story again an' I'll get Sessho' to kill you.  
  
InuYasha: _(gulps)  
_  
_R a nd R p l e a s e ! ! !_


End file.
